Puppy Kiss
by deerlohan
Summary: Kyungsoo merasa hubungannya dengan Kai hanya begitu-begitu saja. Hubungan yang kekanakan seperti anak anjing. Ingin tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka? Check this out! -bad sumarry- Kaisoo! Other! YAOI! Oneshot! OOC! Failed Story! DLDR!


**Title: **Puppy Kiss

**Author: **deerlohan

**Cast: **Kyungsoo, Kai and other

**Genre:** Failed! Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** BL, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya namja biasa yang belum genap berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Belum genap tujuh belas tahun yang artinya belum boleh memasuki bar, belum boleh menyicipi barang sepuntung rokokpun serta hal lain yang hanya boleh dinikmati orang untuk usia tujuh belas tahun keatas.

Dan Kyungsoo belum cukup untuk itu semua.

Berbeda kasus dengan Kai. Kekasih Kyungsoo yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Remaja yang sedikit cuek itu memang bandel, tidak seperti remaja seusianya.

Kyungsoo sering menendang bokong Kai karena diam-diam Kai menyimpan video dewasa di laptop dan ponselnya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Memang benar apa kata orang, berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda itu sedikit menguras tenaga. Kyungsoo sangat setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Kai! Cepat hapus!" Kyungsoo menindih tubuh Kai, mengamuknya brutal. Tangannya menarik tangan Kai yang berada di balik punggung menyembunyikan ponselnya. Tapi percuma karena Kyungsoo kalah telak dari segi tenaga juga ukuran tubuh. Kyungsoo sudah kesal dan hanya bisa menggigit jari Kai yang bebas di udara.

"Aw! Hyung! Appo!"

"Hapus atau putus?" ancamnya sambil menuding telunjuknya tepat di wajah Kai. Tapi beralih menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya itu ke pipi Kai keras-keras. Seperti menonjok dengan cara halusnya. "Hapus tidak?"

"Tapi memang sudah kuhapus. Ini juga bukan apa-apa." kilah Kai sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan santainya dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Mengambil beberapa apel untuk dimakannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu kalau Kai sedang berbohong. Sudah terlalu hapal untuk ukuran Kyungsoo yang menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin selama dua tahun lebih.

"Awas kau Kim Jongin." Desis Kyungsoo saat Kai belum juga kembali dari dapur.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya jujur, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menukarkan Kai dengan Chanyeol; kekasih Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang terlihat unik menurut Kyungsoo. Mereka sering berkelahi tapi tak jarang Chanyeol yang memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang anak perempuan –walau caranya norak. Kyungsoo sukses dibuat mereka iri.

Atau mungkin menukar Kai dengan Sehun, kekasih Luhan. Kai dan Sehun adalah seumuran; hanya terpaut tiga bulan saja. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo, Sehun begitu dewasa dan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Kai. Bahkan tak jarang Kyungsoo akan menguras airmatanya saat Sehun dan Luhan mengumbar kemesraan di depannya. Sehun yang mencium pipi Luhan lalu Luhan yang merona.

Kyungsoo frustasi.

Kai tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kai baru akan bersikap manis pada Kyungsoo saat mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Setahun Kyungsoo hanya berulang tahun sekali. Dan mereka baru pacaran selama dua tahun. Hitung saja sendiri. Yang jelas Kai bukan tipe yang senang memanjakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bosan dengan Kai. Ingin putus sajaaaaaa." Kyungsoo bertelungkup di kasur Baekhyun saat tugas kelompok mereka baru saja kelar. Mengacak-acak tatanan sprei dan selimut bermotif strawberry dengan bringas. Kyungsoo tidak peduli kalau habis ini Baekhyun akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki bau karena Kyungsoo sudah menghancurkan singgasana milik teman karibnya itu.

"YA!"

Kyungsoo langsung menyelengkat kaki Baekhyun saat Baekhyun naik ke atas kasur sambil mengacungkan kamus tebal ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun! Jangan marah-marah dulu. Aku benar-benar sedang tak mood bercanda." Omel Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengusap sikunya yang terantuk pinggiran ranjang. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi kalau tidak begitu pasti dahinya yang malah memar setelah berciuman dengan kamus itu. Biar saja Baekhyun yang kali ini jadi korban. Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau hubunganku dengan Kai berhenti saja? Aku bosan. Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Padahal kupikir dia sudah kenyang referensi."

Baekhyun melempar guling ke wajar Kyungsoo. Ganti rugi karena gagal memukul namja itu dengan kamus. "Ya mana kutahu. Memangnya aku yang pacaran?"

Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau kamar Baekhyun ada di lantai dua, dia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melempar teman bodohnya itu keluar sana. Sayang, kamar Baekhyun memang berada di lantai dua tapi ke samping.

"Berpegangan tangan saja belum pernah. Setiap kencan hanya di rumahnya. Itupun dia cuma tidur." Jelas Kyungsoo gemas. Dia menjambaki rambutnya dan Baekhyun tak luput dari tendangan anak itu.

"Ah jinjayo? Jadi selama ini kau dibiarkan karatan? Untung Chanyeol tidak begitu." Baekhyun tertawa keras. Kyungsoo hanya diam, merenungi apa kesalahan yang diperbuat Ibu saat mengandungnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo diberikan sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Sahabat tapi tidak mau ikut merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya saling beradu pukulan dengan bantal dan tertidur setelahnya. Kyungsoo baru terbangun saat Kai mengiriminya pesan. Biarpun cuek setidaknya Kai cukup perhatian untuk mengingatkan jangan lupa makan pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, valentine tahun besok supermarket milik Tuan Kang akan mengadakan lomba berciuman, kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Ada hadiahnya juga dan... Eung.. ya–maksudku kau iseng-iseng saja mendaftarkan dirimu dan Kai. Sekalian ya kau tau maksudku, 'kan?" ucap Baekhyun saat mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai pintu depan. Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Dia hanya berpamitan pada Baekhyun lalu terus melangkah mencapai halte terdekat.

Kakinya menggesek aspal. Menimbang kembali usul Baekhyun tadi.

Bukan soal hadiah yang mendorongnya memikirkan lomba aneh itu. Tapia pa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan bersama Kai saat mengikuti lomba tersebut.

Kissing.

Lips on lips.

Oh God!

Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai tak sadar menginjak kaki anak kecil saat menaiki bus yang sudah ditunggunya dari sepuluh menit lalu.

"Akan kucoba dengan sentuhan ringan terlebih dahulu."

Seringai Kyungsoo lebar mengiri laju bus. Beberapa penumpang yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo sampai ketakutan dengan aura menyeramkan yang dihadirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo masa bodoh malah semakin menakuti beberapa anak kecil di bus itu sampai menangis.

"Hahaha. Akhirnya."

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang menulis daftar 'sentuhan untuk kim jongin' pada buku filenya, Kai sudah muncul di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo melompat dari kasurnya. Merayap menuju meja belajar lalu melihat kalender duduk di sana.

Hari minguu.

Pantas saja.

Kai hanya akan mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di taman saat hari Minggu. Itupun kalau Kai tidak ada les ballet tambahan.

Dan artinya hari ini mereka akan kencan seharian penuh. Kyungsoo janji tidak ada kencan yang seperti kemarin karena semua akan dimulai dari hari ini.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil jaket baseballnya. Menyampirkan ke bahu lalu menyeret Kai yang sedang berbincang dengan Minho –hyungnya Kyungsoo.

"Kau liar sekali." Kai meringis memegangi lengannya. Rasanya seperti Kyungsoo menancapkan kukunya di sana. Walau Kai tahu kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memelihara kuku sampai panjang karena Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang aktif dalam beraktifitas.

Kyungsoo ikut meringis. Tangannya membelai pipi Kai sambil menampilkan ekspresi bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

"Yang sakit itu tanganku, bukan pipiku, Kyungsoo-ya. Aduuh."

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Kebahagian itu butuh pengorbanan. Begitu juga cinta. Jadi Kyungsoo tetap berusaha sabar saat Kai merogoh sakunya. Dan nampaklah benda yang dibenci Kyungsoo setengah mati itu.

Kyungsoo medengus sebal. Mungkin memang bukan hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku mendaftarkan kita untuk ikut lomba berciuman di acara valentine tahun depan!"

Kai tersedak udara. Tangannya menggapai gelas di atas meja.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai memegangi gelas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau ucapannya barusan bisa sampai membuat Kai tersedak. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Bola mata Kai bergerak-gerak liar. Tenggorokannya seperti berhenti berfungsi mendadak. Bukan karena Kai gugup atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ciuman? Bahkan Kai tak perlu merasa sepolos itu untuk menanyakan seperti apa ciuman itu?

"Coba ulangi?"

"Yeah. Kau tuli, Kai?"

Kai menggeleng. Dan Kyungsoo memandang Kai sebal. Bahkan Kai tidak menangkap maksud Kyungsoo yang hanya ingin bisa menjadi seperti Baekhyun atau Luhan yang diberikan sentuhan lembut dari pasangan mereka. Kyungsoo ingin merasakannya dan cukup kecewa dengan sikap cuek dari Kai.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih terbengong.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar sejak berpacaran. Karena yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo selalu mengurut dadanya untuk bersabar sebab sudah terlalu lelah dengan hubungan mereka yang begitu-begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya ingin membuat Kai sadar, kalau rasa cuek itu memang harus dibuang jauh demi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tidak nyaman dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kai sadar hanya cara ini. Mendiamkan Kai sampai anak itu datang pada Kyungsoo sambil meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Luhan kembali menanyakan hal yang serupa sepanjang koridor. Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo pulang sekolah sendiri dan itu membuat Luhan curiga. Biasanya Kai akan menjemput Kyungsoo di depan kelas mereka bersama Sehun.

Sebuah kerikil kecil ditendang Kyungsoo asal sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Kesal dan rindu bersamaan karena Kai tidak juga meminta maaf padanya. Anak tengik itu dengan santainya berkeliaran di lapangan basket bersama teman seangkatannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kerikil yang awalnya ingin ditendangnya lagi. Melempar kerikil tersebut ke arah lapangan dimana Kai sedang beristirahat kelelahan.

PLETAK.

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melemparkan kerikil tadi ke arah Kai. Awalnya memang dia hanya meluapkan emosi melalui lemparan kerikil. Semakin kencang lemparannya semakin besar pula beban yang ikut terlempar.

Kai langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya menemukan Kyungsoo bersama Luhan tak jauh dengannya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Begitu Kai mengejarnya, Kyungsoo sudah terbirit terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai menabrak tempat sampah yang ada di depannya karena ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari sana. Luhan yang memperhatikan mereka hanya mengulum senyum. Mereka terlihat lucu dan kekanakan. "Dasar anak anjing! Sampai kejar-kejaran begitu. Dua-duanya sama-sama anak-anak!" gumam Luhan.

"Kai-ya! Kyungsoo hanya butuh dimengerti." Luhan menepuk pundak Kai beberapa kali kemudian pergi menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah hilang kemana.

"Sudah kulakukan.. Kyungsoo belum cukup dewasa menyadarinya.." ucap Kai kemudian kembali ke sisi lapangan. Menegak air mineralnya dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari begitu bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti menurunkannya. Kyungsoo baru saja dikirimi pesan oleh Kai yang meminta untuk ke rumahnya. Kalau dimakan gengsi, Kyungsoo mana sudi mendatangi Kai yang saat ini sedang didiamkannya. Tapi Kyungsoo pikir tak akan ada titik temunya kalau mereka sama-sama egois.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan napas tersengal.

"Kalau kau meminta ciuman, bilang saja. Tak perlu marah. Ayo sini berlatih untuk lomba mumpung aku lagi senggang."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut, mungkin ada yang salah di otak Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menuruti saat Kai menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah mengalung di leher Kai. Dan seperti mimpi saja, mereka berciuman sore itu di ruang tamu rumah Kai.

Kyungsoo menciumnya intim tapi sadar bahwa ciuman itu dilakukan sepihak. Setelah Kyungsoo melepaskannya, dia mendapati Kai yang menutup matanya. Kyungsoo menarik kelopak mata Kai sebal...

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya tertidur!"

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo masih tertidur di atas kasurnya. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di kelas. Tapi kepalanya terlalu pusing dan badannya terasa nyeri. Semalaman dirinya demam tinggi dan Ibu melarangnya untuk berangka sekolah. Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Kyungsoo ingin merayakan bersama teman-temannya dan juga Kai. Bukan malah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Kyungsoo meraba bawah bantalnya, mencari ponsel. Ada banyak pesan masuk dari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bertanya kenapa tidak masuk hari itu. Kyungsoo hanya menghapus pesan tersebut. Tak ada pesan dari Kai satupun di antara puluhan pesan tersebut. Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya kesal entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo setelah ini.

Dirinya memilih melanjutkan tidur saat pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Memikirkan Kai bukanlah hal yang bagus kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kyungoo-ya! Irreona!" Kyungsoo mendengung. Menggeliat beberapa kali dan kembali menarik selimutnya sampai dagu. Tapi selimut itu kembali tertarik sebatas pinggang saja. Kyungsoo mengabaikan panggilan berkali-kal tersebut sampai merasakan pipinya seperti di tusuk-tusuk dengan sebuah sendok. Mau tidak mau dia membuka matanya perlahan sambil membiasakan cahaya silau yang memenuhi kamarnya.

"Saengil chukkahamnida. Saengil chukkahamnida, Kyungsoo-ya! Irreona!" Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang membawa kue ulang tahun. Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai juga ternyata ada di sana. Mereka duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo sambil bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Dalam hati dia masih kesal dengan Kai, maka dia mengabaikan Kai sepanjang dia bercanda dan mengobrol dengan teman yang lain. Dia akan tertawa saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan leluconnya, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo sangat anti. Kai hanya merengut sambil memakan kuenya brutal.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Aku harus pulang, sebelum Ibuku marah." Baekhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menarik Chanyeol. "Annyeong~"

"E-eh. Ah Kyungsoo-ya, aku juga harus pulang sebelum sore. Annyeong. Cepat sembuh, ne. AKH! BAEKHYUN TUNGGU AKU, KITA PULANG BERSAMA!"

"Lulu! Kenapa aku ditinggal! Aish."

Kalau ada sedikit tenaga mungkin Kyungsoo akan menendang bokong mereka semua karena seenak jidat berteriak di kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo." Kai naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam pura-pura memejamkan matanya. Tapi Kai tau Kyungsoo lagi-lagi marah padanya karena Kai belum mengucapkan apapun untuk Kyungsoo.

"Saengil chukkahamnida."

"Telat."

"Tapi ini masih hari ulangtahunmu, Kyung."

"Eh iya ya." Kai meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Kai ikut mengusaknya pelan dan berdehem sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Maaf aku memang tidak membawa hadiah atau apapun tapi aku janji akan memberinya saat kau sembuh..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mungkin dengan umurnya yang sekarang sudah genap tujuh belas tahun, dia harus lebih dewasa daripada Kai.

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Ap-apa itu K-kai?"

CUP

"YA! AKU SEDANG SAKIT PABBO!"

"Berhubung sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang kau sudah boleh berciuman. Jadi mau aku besok sakit juga tidak apa-apa, kan ada kau." Kai menyeringai sambil mengusap bibirnya. Kyungsoo bergidik melihat Kai yang seperti itu lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Kai baru saja terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan Kyungsoo menyesal karena sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti perlombaan sialan itu. Sialnya perlombaan itu diselenggarakan bulan depan dan tambah sialnya lagi Kai sekarang sudah sangat pervert. Mungkin Kyungsoo besok harus membakar ponsel dan laptop Kai yang sudah mengkontaminasi Kai seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Tada– fiction keduaku kali ini Kaisoo. YAOI pula. Hahaha. Yang Kaisoo shipper mana suaranyaaaa uwouwowuooohhh! /ignore

Oke ini –lagi-lagi ff yang tertimbun lama di laptop dan baru sekarang kupublish. Hahaha. Ohya thanks a lot buat yang kemarin review di ff 'Pairing' –ku jinja aku gak tau kalian suka. Hehe maaf ya gak bisa reply satu-satu.

Puppy Kiss? Tau kan maksudnya? semoga nyambung ya ini cerita sama judul, juga gak ngebosenin atau apalah. -o-

At last. Review pls?


End file.
